


Príncipezinho do Café

by anadelonge, memorial



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelonge/pseuds/anadelonge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: Eu sempre tive muita curiosidade em relação á tudo, você sabe, meu irmão – Ernesto soltou um suspiro intenso – E, algumas vezes, eu explorei essa curiosidade... Foi diferente do que estou acostumado.





	Príncipezinho do Café

**Author's Note:**

> Todo mundo sabe (ou quase todo mundo) que o Ernesto é possívelmente bissexual (fala sério, tá mais do que na cara), então eu e a @anadelonge ficamos discutindo alguns headcanons e sobre a aproximação do Ernesto com o Camilo, e deu no que deu.

              Numa tarde ensolarada Ernesto e Camilo decidiram ir até a oficina para falar com Luccino sobre o novo negócio deles, o Café Três Mosqueteiros, já que o mecânico havia se disponibilizado a ajudá-los. Ao chegarem ao local, avistaram Luccino e Otávio de frente um para o outro, a troca de olhares se misturavam com os risos num tom não tão baixo.

\- Oi... – Camilo não esboçou muita surpresa, porém estreitou os olhos, pensativo – Vocês estão treinando luta greco-romana?

Ernesto arregalou os olhos, não tão surpreso assim, porém direcionou o olhar rapidamente para Camilo, segurando-o pelo braço e pelo ombro com força, como se o fizesse desacelerar o passo.

\- Camilo, acho melhor a gente voltar outra hora – Ernesto abriu um sorriso sem graça, puxando Camilo consigo, porém logo fora interrompido pelo irmão.

Luccino insistiu para que ficassem e mesmo que Ernesto tivesse se sentido um pouco _estranho_ em ver tal cena – o que não era nada de mais – decidiu ficar em silêncio e deixar Camilo conversar com Luccino. Otávio parecia tão sem jeito quanto ele; os braços ora se cruzavam, ora se apoiavam no próprio quadril, enquanto era inevitável encarar Ernesto, que também o encarava com um meio sorriso. Se pudessem dar risada naquele momento, eles o fariam.

Pouco tempo após discussões, Camilo teve que ir para casa, assim como Otávio teve que se ausentar e voltaria mais tarde. Luccino estava mais empolgado com o projeto do que o próprio irmão, que se aproximou dele e segurou em seu ombro, logo se afastando um pouco e cruzando os braços, o meio sorriso ainda estampado em seu rosto.

\- Mas conte-me, meu irmão, como estão as coisas?

O mecânico abriu um sorriso largo antes de começar a falar sobre o Major, contando sobre o quão feliz e livre ele se sentia na presença do mesmo, sobre todas as coisas boas que ele jamais imaginava que poderia sentir algum dia.

\- Sei como é... – Ernesto disse num tom baixo, mas não baixo o suficiente para que o irmão não o escutasse.

\- Como assim? – Luccino arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, curioso.

Ernesto arregalou os olhos, confuso e um pouco nervoso com o que acabara de dizer. Embora soubesse que Luccino jamais o julgaria, ele sentia que o mundo todo poderia desabar.

\- Ah, eu não sei bem o porquê, _fratellino_ – O mais velho desviou o olhar, inseguro - Mas por algum motivo eu sempre senti coisas diferentes em relação a Camilo.

Luccino permaneceu em silêncio e surpreso, ouvindo com toda a atenção do mundo.

\- Eu sempre tive muita curiosidade em relação a tudo, você sabe, meu irmão – Ernesto soltou um suspiro intenso – E, algumas vezes, eu explorei essa curiosidade... Foi diferente do que estou acostumado.

Luccino estava tentando manter os lábios cerrados, pois, se pudesse, estaria boquiaberto no momento. Ou nem tanto, desde que sempre sentiu que Ernesto fosse como ele, porém um pouco diferente, de certa forma.

\- Acho que você deve repensar nas palavras que me disse aquele dia, na cachoeira, você lembra? Pense nelas e considere-as para você também. – O mecânico sorriu, dando alguns tapas leves no ombro do irmão. – Você merece ser feliz e se sentir bem do jeito que quiser... Faça o que o seu coração mandar.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada então, Ernesto encheu o peito de alegria e sentiu-se aliviado por não se sentir tão errado assim, na verdade, ele era tão _normal_ quanto todo mundo. Após um abraço demorado em seu irmão, ele saiu da oficina e foi em direção à residência de Camilo, dando de cara com Otávio no meio do caminho, cumprimentando-o e sorrindo _daquele jeito_ para o Major, que o cumprimentou um pouco envergonhado.

***

Camilo abriu a porta e ficou surpreso ao ver Ernesto, o qual o olhou da cabeça aos pés antes de começar a falar.

\- Só vim me certificar de que o meu principezinho do café chegou bem em casa. – Ernesto sorriu, curvando-se um pouco como se Camilo fosse algum rei ou algo majestoso.

Antes mesmo que Camilo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu seu rosto ser tocado por Ernesto; um beijo rápido sem hesitação e um afago na nuca, seguido de um sorriso largo enquanto se afastava rapidamente.

\- E-Eu cheguei bem sim, obrigado por se preocupar. – Camilo pôs a mão na região da face onde fora tocada e permaneceu olhando surpreso para Ernesto, que se distanciava aos poucos.

\- Já que agora sei que está tudo bem, posso então ir para casa encontrar a minha baronesinha.

E assim se distanciou cada vez mais, sorridente para si mesmo, enquanto Camilo o observava da varanda tentando conter o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto.


End file.
